


One Job

by angelicmisskitty



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicmisskitty/pseuds/angelicmisskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity Queen enjoying their family life - so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Job

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick that came up to my mind. :D

Felicity Queen lived a happy life. Her husband was a loving, caring, attentive guy and their kids were nothing but sweet and lovely - most of the time at least. Their home was surrounded by greenery, nestled into the woods of Starling City.  
John and Lyla Diggle had bought the property next to them a few years ago when Lyla got pregnant with their second kid and Felicity enjoyed having her best friend around all the time.  
Sara Diggle was a regular guest in the Queen household and tried to sneak away from their parents as often as possible. Everytime Diggle came over to pick her up, Felicity usually found her upstairs in her daughter's room, playing with their dolls.

 

What Felicity missed, though, was her Job. Ever since she found out that she was pregnant, Oliver decided to settle down and pass on the responsibility of protecting the City to others who had proven worthy already. Being the CEO of Queen Inc. she announced she'd take some time off and focus on being a mother until their daughter would be old enough so she could take back her position as CEO of the Company.  
Oliver gladly stepped in to fill the position until then. She didn't plan on being away from the Company for too long anyway. At least that was what she said when she was pregnant with their daughter Emily.

Soon after Emily was born, Felicity got pregnant again (and entirely blamed her motherly hormones and Oliver's too strong soldiers for that!) with their first son, and soon after that, with their second.  
By the time all 3 kids were born, Felicity hadn't been sitting in the CEO office for more than 5 years - and she missed it.  
Oliver teasing her every day about how it can't be _that_ hard being a stay-at-home Mother of 3 lovely children didn't help the matter at all, either.

 

Every evening Oliver came home, he was greeted with a tidy House, a perfectly styled wife and 3 happy, giggly kids sitting at the table together, painting or playing a boardgame. It was a lovely sight and Oliver loved coming home to his family like this every day.

 

One day though, Oliver came home from work, finding his 3 children outside in the garden, still in their pajamas, playing in the mud, with empty food boxes and wrappers strewn all around the back yard.  
The door of Felicity's car was open, as was the front door to the House and there was no sign of Arsenal, their dog.  
Proceeding into the entry, Oliver found an even bigger mess. A lamp had been knocked over, the throw rug was wadded against one wall. In the front room the TV was loudly blaring a Cartoon channel and the family room was strewn with toys and various items of clothing.  
In the kitchen, dishes filled the sink, breakfast food and cereals were spilled on the counter, the fridge door was open wide, dog food was spilled on the floor, a broken glass lay under the table and a small pile of sand was spread by the back door leading to the back yard.

Oliver quickly headed up the stairs, stepping over toys and more piles of clothes, looking for Felicity. He was worried she might be ill, or that something serious had happened. Just because he passed on the mantle of being the protector of the City to someone else didn't mean they were safe all the time now.  
When he arrived upstairs, Oliver was met with a small trickle of water that made its way out the bathroom door. As he peered inside he found wet towels, scummy soap and more toys were strewn over the floor. Miles of toilet paper lay in a heap and toothpaste had ben smeared over the mirror and door handles.

 

As Oliver rushed to the bedroom, he found Felicity still curled up in the bed in her pajamas, reading a novel.  
She looked up at him, smiled and asked how his day went.

Oliver looked up at her bewildered and asked "What happened here today?"

Felicity smiled again and answered "You know every day when you come home from work and ask me what in the world I do all day?"

"Yes," was his incredulous answer.

"Well, today I didn't do it." she smiled at him.


End file.
